


Warlord's Smiles

by TrisanaChandler13



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: Gen, Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisanaChandler13/pseuds/TrisanaChandler13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warlord's Smiles, the tell-tale sign that the White Wolf's rebels had come and gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warlord's Smiles

Unnatural smiles, showing too many teeth, with too-red lips.

The battle-wearied soldiers sleep,

But what their rescuers do not yet know is the reason for those eerie smiles.

For their comrades shall never wake;

The dead soldiers smiles were permanently widened by enemy blades.

Cruel mockeries of mirth,

The faces of those dead shall haunt those who came too late.

Never fading, those bloody, lip-less smiles.


End file.
